Everybody's Livin' Like They're Crazy In Love
by Radioactive-Nerd-Love-Scene
Summary: "I agree. Truce?" he held out his hand with a wide grin. It made his eyes sparkle, and the fact that I noticed made me want to vomit.  Zack/OC Bandfic, All Time Low, M/F
1. Summer, you feel me?

**A/N: My very first All Time Low fic! It's so exciting! So, this one is a ship not seen very often, Zack**x**OC. I've seen a few on here but really you guys, Zack needs a little more lovin', don't ya think? **

**So let's get started! **

_Everybody's Living Like They're Crazy In Love _

_By: Radioactive-Nerd-Love-Scene_

**Chapter 1: Summer, do you feel me?**

Oh, the joys of day long car rides in the company of functional families. Aren't they the best? With the constant bickering between siblings and 'in denial' back seat drivers, constant bathroom breaks and pointless road games, who could deny the utter enjoyment caused by these fun machines?

Let me give you a few answers in the order of the questions that were answered. No and me. My parents take pleasure in springing spontaneous road trips on my ten year old brother and I every chance they get. My other brother, who's six months old, can't really give a crap. This time we're headed toward sunny California.

Well, actually, let me correct myself. We've been in the not so sunny, San Franciscan part of wine country for a week now but we're currently being relocated to the very sunny Los Angeles, home of super stars and rock stars alike. At this very second we're about an hour away from our temporary residence and my bro is getting a little antsy. The kid is paranoid . . .

That's actually a little hypocritical of me considering the fact that I'm always checking over my shoulder and scanning exit routes in my mind. If anyone is paranoid it's me. Speaking of, I should probably introduce myself.

Well, hi there nonexistent audience, my name is Brooke Niles and I've been at the ripe age of seventeen for about six weeks now. I have chest length black 'scene/emo' hair that I like to keep stick straight. I have dull blue eyes that constantly house little purple bags under them because of my unhealthy habit of filling out crossword puzzles at night. People dislike my 'attitude' and I'm a definite nonconformist through and through. School sucks more than it should, but who really enjoys going to a CATHOLIC private school as an ATHEIST anyway? Whatever IS possessing those 'higher powers' up there is definitely out to get me.

Told you I was paranoid.

My best (and only) friend's name is Merideth Gray, but you'll have to learn more about her later. I'll tell you now though, we're mental twins, but her real twin, Oliver, seemingly hates me. Meh, you don't always get what you want. Music is a steady passion of mine and alternative and screamo feeds my little black soul. Yet, it's the heart that counts and it always has a yearning for some good ole punk! Especially some All Time Low and Paramore.

Some people are only into bands for the face, not the lyrics. I'm the exact opposite, I hardly ever know the physical appearance of the lead singers of my favorite bands, let alone the other members. Perhaps that's what put me in the situation that was the inspiration for my spill-my-guts-spiel. You'll have to learn more about that later also.

Now, back to business. While I was describing my spunky self to you guys we had finally reached our home base for this section of the trip. Just a typical Mariott, nothing to get to excited about.

When we finally arrived at out room I dove onto a bed and made myself comfortable. Dragging my computer out of my army-esque backpack and immediately connecting to the internet. Just as I had gotten started on my web browsing my parents announced that we were going to go eat. Which then launched the latest argument.

"Well, looks like most places close at ten so if we do get anywhere in time we'll have to hurry." Said my dad while staring intently at the Yelp app on his iPhone.

"Then why don't we just head towards the nearest grocery store and have a makeshift picnic?" questioned my mom, who's obsession with picnics had recently been revealed during our car ride.

"We might as well try to get in somewhere." Argues my dad.

"Why waste our time getting denied when we could just skip the hastle and get a head start on some fun?" ah, typical mom. This is why we love her, she always makes sure that if we do something it's fun for everyone.

"If we hurry we might not get denied!" and there's my dad, the ever petulant child.

"Hey, I agree with mom, a picnic is fast and easy and we're all exhausted anyway." I decided to put my two cents in as well.

"Yeah, I'm with them." Oh little bro, when will you ever grow out of that brown nosing phase? I know that I agreed with my mom right then too but it's also very rare for me to comment on this tpe of thing at all, my exhaustion had taken over.

"Alright, alright. Picnic it is. Has anyone seen a grocery store?" my dad finally said, giving in to the majority.

"I think that Pavilions place is a grocery store." Commented my brother.

"Wait, I thought that place was a shoe store." I added.

"Well, let's check it out, if it's a shoe store then it's a shoe store." Concluded my mom.

Pavilions did end up being a grocery, props to my little bro. I ended up getting some chocolate cake, I am on vacation after all, and it was late so my only thought was 'Whatever. Just eat a small breakfast in the morning and all will be well.' Unlike some girls I don't have an awesome metabolism so when I eat something it doesn't slide right off, it sticks. Usually I avoid breakfast altogether anyway because I'm always the last person up and in a constant hurry.

After everyone had chosen we headed back to the hotel and dug in. My family then proceeded to joke around and create even more inside jokes, it's just how we are. After they all went to sleep I dug out my laptop and occupied myself with some writing and a little research in the world of pop culture. After checking my email inbox I conked out at about three in the morning.

**A/N: Ah, so there's the first chapter. Our favorite little band member comes in next chapter but I'm not quite sure about when they'll start talking. I plan on this story being a long one so hold your horses people.**

**Sincerely,**

**Radioactive-Nerd-Love-Scene**


	2. Summer Heat

**A/N: So, as I promised, this is the 'she lays eyes on him' chap. No it's not some cheesy crap like love at first sight. I can't tell you what it actually is though; you have to see for yourself.**

**Chapter Two: Well, you're a long walk from my street. And I'm dying in this summer heat.**

Brooke's P.O.V

I was woken up early the next morning by my brother jumping around the bed spastically. We really need to get him some chill pills.

"We're going to the beach Brooke, get ready now and you won't regret it later." Oh, I knew that voice. Someone had already irritated her about something and now she was taking it out on the groggy and defenseless.

"'Kay, mom, I'm on it." I then hopped out of bed, nearly losing my footing, and grabbed my swimsuit and some shorts.

_*Five minutes later . . .*_

"I'm ready, let's go, I wanna watch the surfers!" I said, plugging my ever-present earphones into my patient ears. Okay, I don't know how ears can be patient but you get the point.

"Well, since you're so eager, and we only see your personality every once in a while, you can carry some of this and work on not complaining about it." commented my mom. You never see my personality because you don't understand my personality.

"Haha, mom, I'll get right on that." I retorted grabbing the towels and sun block she was holding out. And then my little bro complained about his light as a feather load so I grabbed his portion and headed for the door.

I went straight for the elevator and waited for my arguing family members. Once they arrived I pressed the down button and it turned green, we all waited silently for the little ding that would follow. When the little ding did sound we all jumped into action, trying to get into the elevator all at once.

We managed to squeeze in and press the lobby button before the doors could even think about chopping off some lonely limb. Not that it actually could think . . . right? Oh, stupid paranoia.

I sped over to our car and hopped into the very back. Most teenagers would probably prefer the front, right? Well, I like the back because I don't have to sit next to someone and make idle conversation. So I sat in my lonely little back seat without a care in the world, listening to my favorite songs and watching the trees go by.

Palm trees; that's what they were. Later I would learn about someone's utter hatred for palm trees because of a bad coconut incident.

We arrived at the beach in about ten minutes and unloaded the car. We had an umbrella, a tent, four towels, beach toys, sun block, food, and a baby. Poor little Arch-man, stuck going to the beach with crazy people. Oh, by the way, my little six months old brother is named Archer and he's the sweetest baby in the world.

Moving on. I stalked ahead of everyone else, looking for the perfect lounge spot. I found it quickly and plopped down, waiting for my dad and the tent so we could set it up.

After we got that out of the way everyone just lounged. My little brother kept pestering me about playing beach soccer (he's obsessed) and my mom was going on about the importance of sun block. And i just stared at the ocean, watching the muscular surfers glide over the waves gracefully. One in particular caught my eye, I couldn't remember where I'd seen him but I shook it off.

Suddenly I had the urge to listen to music, like usual, so I popped my head phones in and lay down, watching the soft white clouds waft wistfully across the bright blue sky. I didn't notice at first but my family had soon left me there to find something to do. I was alone, on a beach, in LA and I didn't know any self defense. Peachy.

I sat up and rest my weight on my palms, gazing back out at the wide watery abyss. If only I knew how to surf. I've always wanted to learn. On the way here my dad joked around saying that I should ask one of the surfer boys out there to teach me. He didn't know how much I wanted to do just that, but sadly, they would probably just laugh in my face.

I started to feel eyes on the side of my head, piercing, almost as if they could see the inner working of my brain. I turned swiftly, paranoid as always, and saw him. The boy that I had recognized earlier. He turned away as soon as our eyes met and I saw him mutter something to his group of friends. He then jumped up with his black board and went off splashing into the water, waiting patiently for the next wave.

There's another reason why I can't surf, I don't have much patience I'd rather just get on a skateboard and rip down the streets than sit on a surf board and wait for that exact moment. Then again, that's exactly what I **wanted** to do, I wanted to be out there with that boy, waiting.

Wait, **what?**

Okay, I'll just pass that off as a brief absence of sanity. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and looked over at the horizon, the beautiful horizon. What I would give to be a bird on that horizon, to brush the waves and the water with a stroke of my feathers.

Yeah, a real poet in the making, if you readers hadn't noticed, I, Brooke Niles, am an author on the rise so I tend to describe things in great detail, it might bore you also, I just inadvertently quoted Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. **(A/N: uhm, that wasn't some type of an authors not if you guys were wondering, if I have something to say then you'll be able to tell the difference)**

Back to the feathers, I was saying, I've also always wanted to be a bird. Wouldn't it be amazing?

I then felt those eyes again, but this time I didn't look. I had all day for him to approach me. I'm old fashioned so if anything was going to happened he'd need to suck it up and speak with that cute mouth of his.

Did I just describe a mouth as **cute**? That's it, I've gone bonkers.

** A/N: Zack is so stalking her right now, haven't you noticed? Hehe, of course you have, you guys live to notice weird things like that. We all do, but don't blame yourself, it's just that author quality in us, always searching for new ideas. Please Review!**

** Sincerely,**

** Radioactive-Nerd-Love-Scene**

** P.S. I have high hopes for this story, I hope my readers do too! *smiles* (I like smiling!)**


	3. Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

**A/N: And now, for the long awaited next chapter that could be my life or death! **

**Oh, lyrics are from **_**"Believe me, I'm lying" **_**by Forever the Sickest Kids**

Chapter Three: You always seem to catch me when I'm lying, about the stupidest of things.

Brooke's P.O.V

Soon enough, my family graced me with their presence again, "Come on Brooke, you can watch the sunset later. Let's go eat." Whined my little brother, Lochlan.*

"I'm not very hungry you guys, go on without me." I said quietly while gazing at the sunset. I'm giving this boy one last chance. I don't know why but I feel like I should, you know?

"All right, hun, but you're going to be hungry later." My mom warned.

"I'll be fine. Just go on you guys." With my final words they left. Sometimes I wished I could socialize with them more, but they just don't understand me like I wish they could.

I continued to watch the peach colored sun drift below the dark blue ocean. It wouldn't be fully dark for another two hours or so. I glanced over at where the familiar boy and his friends were sitting earlier, but only he sat in the same spot, watching me watch the sun.

Okay, this crap is starting to freak me out. I almost shivered under his gaze. Shivered! I heaved a large sigh and laid down on my back to watch the sky change colors. I felt a slight shift in the sand and sat straight up. I slowly turned my head back to where the boy was and my eyes were met with a zoomed in version of him. He was about six feet away from me.

"Well, come on then, you've been staring at me all day, might as well get on with it." I prompted.

"Um, oh, I wasn't . . . staring." he replied. I liked his voice, deep, rustic . . . I'm stark raving mad. Who in their right mind uses the word rustic anymore? I guess I do, then.

"Oh, and he's a horrible liar, folks. Just come over here and sit down already. We only have about an hour left of sunlight. Then we'd have used up the whole day and made absolutely no progress." I commended. My confidence had risen a few yards. I saw a small smile quirk at the corners of his lips.

He walked over to my towel and sat down. We just enjoyed each other's company for a moment, albeit awkwardly.

"You're right, I was lying. I have been staring at you all day, but it's not like you've been any better." He pointed out with a smirk.

"What's your name, stalker?" I asked, returning his smirk.

"Zack." He answered quickly.

"Nice to meet you Zack, my name is Brooke. I have been staring at you but only because you've been staring at me. It seems as if we're both at fault and there's no need to linger on the subject." I said.

"I agree. Truce?" he held out his hand with a wide grin. It made his eyes sparkle, and the fact that I noticed made me want to vomit.

I took his outstretched appendage and shook it tightly. His hands were warm and rough, and I could tell right away that he played an instrument. It seems like he and I already have something in common. Peachy.

"What instrument do you play?" I inquired.

"How did you . . . ? Bass, I play the bass." He seemed puzzled at first but he answered anyway.

"I play the alto sax. Jazz band, whoo . . .I could tell you played and instrument because of your hands. Plus, I read minds." I smiled devilishly.

"You read minds? What am I thinking?" ha, gullible.

"You're thinking about how weird I am, and you don't believe I can read minds." I'm probably not that far off.

"Nice try, but no. I was thinking about how cool it is that you're in a jazz band. Also, I was wondering who your favorite band of all time is." Hmph, stupid smart-donkey. What an oxymoron.

"Thanks. I have many favorite bands though. I like Paramore, Escape the Fate, Good Charlotte, Green Day, oh and let's not forget punk masterminds All Time Low. Don't you dare give me one of those 'prove-you-love-them' band quizzes because I will castrate you. I love a band because of the music they play, not the physique they sport." I think I lost him somewhere in the middle of my explanation, but he gained focus again when I threatened his most prized possession.

"Uh, I'll keep that in mind. I like a lot of those bands, too." He said.

"Cool." I replied. Our silence wasn't as awkward that time.

"There's something I should probably tell you." He broke the silence nervously. He frowned at the lowered sun. My family would come to get me soon.

"How about we trade numbers and you can text me. My family just drove up and it will be much easier for me to explain who you are without your presence." I replied. It's true, my family is crazy about questions.

I ripped a page out of the notebook I carried around and wrote down my number, "Remember, text me."

I then shoved the paper into his hand and ran off towel in hand. I was in for an interrogation when I got in the car. My parents wouldn't be mad or anything, just worried. On second thought, maybe they'd be jumping for joy because a guy was actually talking to me. Without being forced to by my friend Meredith, might I add!

**A/N: Hey all! I know I haven't updated in a while but I was grounded. I hope you like the chapter and I would appreciate it if your sporks and pitchforks were pointed away from my face. Thanks! Okay, you know the drill. Review please!**

***Lochlan- **_** pronounced 'lok+lun'**_

**Sincerely,**

_**Radioactive-Nerd-Love-Scene**_


	4. A New Perspective

A/N: Oh, you're all in for a treat. Since it's Christmas break, and I'm in an unbelievably happy mood, I'm giving all my readers a present. Hope you enjoy!

Zack's P.O.V

It started as an unbearably normal day of surfing on the beach. Then, it escalated to a slightly more bearable day of surfing. She's probably the only girl in the world who goes to the beach to sleep and read which is why I had been staring at her all day. I swore to myself that I'd speak to her at least once before she left.

When I did finally buck it up and talk to the girl I was accused of being a stalker. I didn't mind really since she wasn't too far off considering the fact that I had been watching her all day. The moment that she mentioned that she was a fan of All Time Low I almost blew up. I hadn't expected her to be a fan since she hadn't attacked me when I walked up to her, but that just added to what a maze the girl was.

After she left and I had successfully received her number I started to think. She played the saxophone and she immediately knew I played an instrument. She actually likes a band because of the music they play, which is pretty odd. She's a bit of a riot and it seems like sarcasm in her first language not her second. Sadly, I have to admit that I was hooked on her from that first sentence.

I'm truly a sucker. Really. I'm having an awfully hard time not texting her at this very second but I don't want to seem too . . .eager.

"Zack!" I jumped about two feet in the air when I heard my name. I turned around clumsily and looked for my band mate who just so courteously yelled at me.

"Hey Alex, Jack. What's up?" I laid back down in the sand when they approached and stared at the sky.

"Oh, don't play innocent. We saw that girl you were talking to. Nice going, dude, I didn't think you had it in you! You actually got her number!" I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of my friends.

"Of course, and she's my catch so hands off. I actually like this one, she happens to be deeper than a kiddy pool. Unlike the bottle blondes you two cart around." I replied

I received a few scoffs but neither made an effort to prove me wrong.

"What's she like Zack?" asked Alex.

"She's in a jazz band, she's a fan of alternative and punk music. She can read minds as well." I chuckled a bit at the last part. Definitely a unique character.

"Oh, punk eh? What bands?" I could hear the smirk rolling off of Jack's ego.

"She isn't a groupie if that's what you're asking. Our band is one of her favorites but she didn't attack me or anything. She actually went off on a rant about people who judge bands by their looks. Brooke is unique, she only likes a band for the music they play and hardly ever knows what they look like." I shot back.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Murmured our lead singer.

"Oh, dude, you are so whipped. All it took was two minutes and that girl had you wrapped around her finger." Joked Jack.

"Not true. I just like her is all." I was embarrassed but I wasn't about to let them win.

"We'll see, Zack. We'll see." He countered.

**A/N: I know it's a bit short but I had to give you his P.O.V.**

**I'll probably give you the next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning so keep a lookout.**

**Sincerely, **

_**Radioactive-Nerd-Love-Scene**_


	5. Spectacular

**A/N: I lied, I didn't have a chance to write another chapter the last time I updated, but I'm going to try to make up for it by writing multiple new chapters in a short amount of time. Hope you like it.**

Chapter Five: Spectacular

Brooke's P.O.V

When I climbed into my car I saw the curious faces of my family. I just smiled widely and sat in the back. I could explain later.

At the moment I'm sitting on my hotel room bed staring at the television mindlessly. My parents are trying to argue quietly in the corner about when to tell us that we're moving to California permanently. This, of course, I already knew. Since, I'm a mind reader and everything. I laugh mentally at the conversation I had with Zack at the beach.

Zack, the cute surfer boy who stalked me at the beach all day. The cute surfer boy who I'm currently stressing over because he hasn't texted me back yet. I know I'm a paranoid freak, and a little weird, but I didn't think I scared him that much. Then again, I don't have the best of luck with guys . . .ever. I heaved a sigh that caught everyone's attention. Then, ironically, my phone buzzed.

I awkwardly reached for my phone and glance at the screen. I felt the muscles at the corners at my mouth tug. I pulled my eyes away and looked at my family, "Just Meredith asking about my day." I hate lying . . .not really.

I returned my attention to the phone.

_**Text Message From: (858)555-5393**_

_**Hey Brooke, it's Zack. How have the last three hours been?**_

I tried to hide my huge smile and added his number to my contacts list. Then I replied.

_**You're in my contacts list as Stalker. Just wanted you to know. :D The last few hours have been as boring as life can get. I can't seem to find the energy to entertain myself. How goes life on your end?**_

After I sent the message I cursed myself for saying too much. I'm such a freak. That word has been imprinted into my brain by Oliver, Meredith's brother. I still don't understand why he hates me so much. I don't want to worry about it right now though. My phone buzzed again.

_**Text Message From: Stalker Named Zack**_

_**Good to know. It seems like you're lost without me. We should meet up. How about tomorrow, Yogi's Beach Bar, one o'clock? It's right by where we met. You won't be bored anymore . . . :)**_

Oh God . . .he just asked me out. I think. Maybe it's just a friendly get together. Yep, that's it. He'll probably bring a few friends with him. I wish I had some . . .

_**Sounds cool, I have to ask though. My mom will be gung ho on the idea since I don't socialize often anyway. Hey, I forgot to ask how old you are. Just wondering.**_

That message made me feel weird, too. Why can't I be normal again? Oh right, it's genetics.

"Hey mom, you know that guy I was talking to at the beach today?" I inquired.

She glanced up from her laptop and nodded.

"Well, he asked me if I could join him for lunch tomorrow at Yogi's Beach Bar. Is that possible? He's really nice . . . " I trailed off when I saw the humongous smile on her face. Oh know.

"Ooooh, my little girl is growing up! A boy asked her out! We'll have to wake you up early to shower and get you ready. Of course you can go. What time?" I've unleashed the beast.

"One o'clock. I guess I'll just use the number he gave me and tell him I can go . . ." she nodded absently while she went off into her own world.

_**I'll be there. Don't stand me up stalker-boy, I'll find you. :D**_

After that text was sent I went to the bathroom to change. Sleep was my number one priority. I checked my phone when I climbed under the sheets and saw Zack's reply.

_**Text Message From: Stalker Named Zack**_

_**Spectacular. See you there.**_

He just said spectacular in a text . . .so weird.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Hope you liked it! Reviews and feedback are accepted and loved around here. Remember, I love my readers.**


	6. You Make Me Numb

**Lyrics: Ashley by Escape the Fate**

Chapter 6: If looks could kill you'd be the one that takes my world and makes me numb.

Brooke's P.O.V

My mom did in fact end up waking me up early, which I was definitely NOT ecstatic about. Also, I was a Barbie doll for the first half of my morning, and I really can't say I was too fond of the feeling. Yet, I was excited about my 'date'. I doubt that that's even the technical term though.

I was dropped off at Yogi's Beach bar at twelve fifty-nine on the dot so as not to be horridly early. My hands unconsciously wrung themselves together and my palms were sweaty within seconds of stepping out of my family's vehicle. I waved at my parents and walked toward the entrance. I stashed some cash in my jeans pocket just in case this wasn't a date.

This brings me to the fact that you people would be insane if you hadn't noticed I was nervous by now. I thought I looked like crap in my Paramore shirt, some super skinny jeans, and my crazy-create-your-own converse. Compared to the California girls I saw when I breached the doorway I was a beached whale in Antarctica. Yes, I do know that that's a weird analogy.

I became extra paranoid when I glanced around the crowded room a few times and failed to find my stalker boy. I mean THE stalker boy. People should really institutionalize me . . .

"Brooke!" I jumped about ten feet in the air when I heard the deep voice shout my name. I was only really used to Oliver shouting at me and that didn't really spark any good memories. Again, that's a story for another time.

I turned around in mid air and landed face to collar bone with Zack. M- I mean THE stalker.

"Hey Zack . . . how goes it?" that didn't sound weird and insane at all.

"It goes well, how about you?" he asked with a chuckle.

I glanced at his sparkly (vomit) eyes, "I'm pretty good. So, you never did answer my question. How old are you, stalker boy?" I tried to act like my normally witty self. I failed.

"Seventeen as of six months ago. ¿Cuántos años tienes?" he just spoke Spanish . . .

"Tengo diecisiete años. Looks like we have even more in common, eh? We're both musical, we both tend to stalk random strangers, and we both speak Spanish." I blabbed nervously. I seriously suck in the dating department. I've never actually been on a date, as a matter of fact.

He sent me a huge smile and courageously grabbed my hand to drag me toward a table. While he pulled I stared at our hands. This guy is definitely not normal. At all, but neither am I so . . . birds of a feather, right?

He let go of my, sadly, still sweaty palm and pulled a tall bar chair away from its table and waved his arm grandly toward the seat.

"My lady." He said with a bow.

I curtsies awkwardly, "Thank you good sir." I sat with a flourish and pretended to smooth out a dress. Then I felt him grab my hand again. Then I felt his lips on said hand . . . then I felt a bright crimson blush on said hand's owner's cheek.

He straightened his back and sat down across from me. My overall opinion of Yogi's itself is that it's a typical bar food place but it has a homier charm than other pub-like places.

"My parents dropped a bomb on me this morning." I commented nonchalantly. I looked over at him and he was staring at me with interest, "Apparently we're moving here. I already expected it, yes, but it was a bit of a surprise all the same."

His eyes were a bit wide for a second but then he smiled again. "That's great Brooke. But there's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's kind of important." He nervously reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Sure, anything. I'm not the type of person who get's shocked easily." I encouraged.

"Okay. Well, I'm kind of in-""Hey Zack, what's up, dude?" right before I learned the important piece of information a typical punk guy sauntered over and started a conversation with my stalker.

"Not much, Alex. I'm just hanging out with Brooke." He answered with a small smirk.

"Well, well, so this is the mysterious beach reader he's talked our ears off about." Insert big smirk for the punk.

"I guess I am. What else should a clumsy, chronic reader do? I can't surf yet, but I plan on learning when my family is unpacked, and everything is sorted.

"Oh, so you're moving here?" He turned to Zack and raised an eyebrow.

"Yessiree." I'm such an idiot.

"It's nice to meet you Brooke. Can you just excuse us for a second?" then my stalker was swept away by his friend.

**A/N: It's late, it's short, and it probably sucks. But I wrote it and it's here to all the people out there who like it, I thank you. **


	7. My Kind Is Your Kind

A/N: Oooookay . . .I kinda lied . . .again. Sorry. REALLY sorry. BUT! I've been encouraged to write again recently. So, here goes it.

Song: Maps by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs

_Chapter Seven: __Made off, don't stray. Well my kinds, your kind. I'll stay the same._

Zack's P.O.V

Why did Alex have to pull me away right then? I was perfectly content sitting with brooke and learning more about her oddness. Apparently, Alex had something to say.

"Dude, are you gonna tell her today?" He asked earnestly.

"Of course. I'm not stupid enough to actually lie to a girl. Something you have quite grasped." I replied with a smirk.

"Alright, point taken. Just . . .be careful, 'kay? We gotta make sure this girl doesn't play with our bassist's mind, eh?" he said this with a serious expression on his face but I knew he was smiling on the inside.

"Yea, yea, Alex, copy that." I rolled my eyes at his words then turned around and walked back to the strange girl I had met on the beach the other day.

Brooke's P.O.V

Oh god, he's walking back over here. I wonder what his friend, Alex was his name, had to say. Probably warning him about how weird I am. Yea . . .

"Okay, back to what I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted. This information I'm about to reveal to you is top secret. Under normal circumstances I'd have to kill you, but I make exceptions for pretty girls." He said when he sat down. I couldn't help but catch my breath at those last few words, no matter how cliché it seemed.

"No matter how much that doesn't make sense, I'm dying to know this secret of yours." I commented with an added smile.

He seemed to frown when he heard my words but it must have been a flickering of the overhead lights.

"I'm in a band . . .and you've probably heard of us. In fact, I know you have . . .um, last night you mentioned that you liked All Time Low." He had looked down at the beginning of his confession but he started to face me tentatively. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Are you saying that you, my stalker named Zack, are the bassist for All Time Low?" I asked this just to make sure we were on the same page. He was probably just kidding anyway.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say, Brooke." He answered with a nervous smile.

"That's pretty cool." I responded while taking a long frink from theglass of lemonade I'd ordered while he was talking to Alex.

"You're taking this fairly well. Then again, I'm not surprised. You can read minds, and you were probably just waiting for me to say so myself." Zack chuckled at his reference to our previous conversation.

I laughed as well, then I had a question of my own, "So, you friend Alex, I'm guessing he's in the band as well?"

"That's would be an affirmative, detective." Enter another breath taking smile.

"Interesting, very interesting. I have to say, I feel slightly out of the loop for my refusal to be a fangirl and recognize you guys right away." I felt my mouth conform into a grimace.

"No, trust me Brooke, you are one of the most refreshing girls I've met in a while." Despite my wishes, my stomach fluttered in hope.

"Glad to be of service." I replied with a salute and a wide smile.

"You know, this is nice, being able to talk to someone so freely. You're kind of awesome Brooke." And that comment made my stomach flip flop.

All I could do was smile stupidly at him while he stared off into space in thought, and then I realized that I shouldn't sit around gaping like a fish all day.

"What school do you go to? My parents told me every detail about my new life here, per my demand, and apparently I'm going to a school called Westview. It's in . . .what'd they say . . .Rancho Penasquitos."

Then he started laughing, and I mean out right maniacal evil scientist awesomeness. His face contorted in overwhelmed amusement as he tried to control his guffaws.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not laughing at you. It's just hilarious how many coincidences can happen in a matter of days. I guess I should tell you that I go there, too. It'll be nice knowing the cute new girl before anyone else." I raised my eyebrows at his response.

"Will you stop saying stuff like that? It's mean." I felt my features scrunch together in annoyance.

"Stop what, complimenting you? My mother raised me to believe that every pretty woman, or girl, deserves to know so."I blushed profusely at how blunt he was.

"Well, not that that was awkward but I think I need so fresh air. Want to walk around a bit?" I said while trying to mentally calm my palpitating heart.

"Sounds nice." He said while throwing some cash on our table. Then he bent to say something in my reddening ear, "Beautiful blush by the way." And then he sauntered on ahead of me like he was the king of the world. He was definitely enjoying my embarrassment.

**A/N: Am I the only one going "aaaaaaw" right now? Even I didn't know Zack would be this blunt . . .and I'm the author. Show's how these characters have minds of their own. Okay, well, I might update again tomorrow but I won't dare to make any promises this time.**

**Cheers to bluntness,**

**RNLS**

P.S. I want to thank all my reviewers now (I've lost track of the favoriting and such which tells me how insane you people are for liking my sad excuse for a story) :D

**MCR and Green Day Lover (multiple reviews)**

**troubleinatanktop (multiple reviews)**

**londonpunker14 (multiple reviews)**

**Can'.Saved**

**And**

**the-never-ender (multiple reviews)**

LOVE you guys!

P.P.S. I was seriously irritated when fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this for twelve hours. Hope you guys like it!


	8. Take A Look At Me

A/N: Summer!

Song: If You Wanted A Song Written About You, All You Had To Do Was Ask by Mayday Parade

_Chapter Eight: So take a look at me, see what you wanna see._

Zack's P.O.V

I felt downright maniacal. At first, I was complimenting her because I felt that my words were true, but now there's a second reason. Her embarrassment is gorgeous. That might be a weird word to use, but I can't help it. I've fallen into an evil disposition of putting someone through social pain for my own viewing pleasure.

When I related this newfound trait of mine to Jack he did his crazy little hyena laugh that he saved for special circumstances and used it to his heart's content. Then he said, "You're so devilish, Zack, that no one can compare." And just walked off. He walked off! The git.

Anyway, Brooke and I went on our walk and talked about anything and everything. Music, my career, what she wanted her career to be, the hardships of sharing a bus with three other boys, the toils and fun times of a large family. Everything, and all the while I couldn't get over how amazing she was, no matter how cheesy it sounds, it's true.

Also, I've even ended up talking about her enough that Alex is now threatening to write a song dedicated to our similar awkward traits, and is planning on having my character in the song confess his undying love. Then, he says, he'll have her listen to it, and watch humorously as she goes into shock.

Needless to say, I've stopped talking about her nonstop. I wouldn't say that I'm in love with her, though. It seems quite mental considering we've only known each other for a short time and we've only been on one date. I do like her, a lot, and I plan on keeping her interest on me for a while . . .if possible.

**A/N: I just wanted to make a quick comment here. Brooke's character is based on a lot of people and isn't exactly a single person. I just wanted to clear that up so you guys didn't think I was vain enough to think that a guy like Zack would actually fall for . . . me. Yeah.**

**-The Author**


	9. Running Around Leaving Scars

A/N: Hey guys! How's it goin'? Hope you enjoy this update! It's kind of like an insight into Brooke's past.

Song: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

_Chapter Nine:__ And Who Do You Think You Are, Runnin' Around Leaving Scars?_

Brooke's P.O.V

To tell you the truth, I was partly glad that I didn't have to go back to Seattle. I barely had any friends, only Merrideth, and even my best friend couldn't be around me because of her controlling brother. At school, she and I were inseparable, and he just really hated that. He hated me. And I never knew why.

Whenever I ponder this unfortunate truth, I break down. What had I done to him? What could I have possibly done to him to make him hate me so much that he would yell at his twin sister on a daily basis just for speaking to me? I did eventually get my answer, though. He approached me while I was walking home from school one day. It's an encounter I will never forget.

_*flashback*_

_ He glared at me all day today. We just have to share every class together. Even Merrideth doesn't know why he does it! She's starting to get distant now…is she feeling guilty because she associates with me?_

_ "Brooke." I was startled out of my reverie by the devil himself. He spoke my name with so much venom that you'd think I murdered his puppy._

_ "Oliver. Are you here to taunt me again? Throw some new insults at my weaknesses? Threaten me some more?" I spat back. He's never really talked to me outside of school before…only at his house._

_ "No…Brooke, I came here to… talk." Talk? He's never truly wanted to talk to me in my whole life._

_ I stopped walking and turned to him fully and stared him down, "Talk? Ha. Sure, well, get it over with then." _

_ "We met last year, at the beginning of freshmen year. You were all my sister could talk about, she was amazed at how alike you two were. She has never really had anyone except for me and she was ecstatic. Hell, I was ecstatic for her. She couldn't wait to introduce us, remember? Maybe she didn't show how excited she was with you but she was practically buzzing. She thought we would get along so well. From what I heard about you, I thought so too._

_ "She said you were having a kickoff party. Just a casual beginning of the year thing, technically, it was Merrideth's idea, she has always been the more extroverted of you two. That's where we met though. Your house. September 1, 2010. _

_ "When you opened the door, I was… shocked. To say the least. You see, I already knew you. You were in my art class. I thought that I was in love with you. From the moment I saw you, I was in love with you. I would watch you in class but I had never seen you anywhere else, and I didn't even know your name._

_ "I don't know why I acted the way I did. I probably should have acted the opposite. I couldn't though, I couldn't let you know that I already like you that much. The only option was to make you think that I didn't like you at all." He looked down at his converse in shame, "It's probably the worst decision I've ever made."_

_*End Flashback*_

He walked away before I could say a word. He didn't wait for me to respond. He probably thought I would hit him…wouldn't be the first time. Because of that decision he made…I didn't get to tell him how I felt. That doesn't matter now though.

I've moved on. I'll miss Merrideth, and how she would always cheer me up. I'm going to miss Oliver, because I'm a masochist.

I have Zack to worry about now. His friends. My first day of school tomorrow. As a new kid in the middle of sophomore year…I have a lot of work cut out for me.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it came to me as in a dream. No lie.**


End file.
